Destruction Versus Peace
by apsacian
Summary: Harry and Voldemort are of the same age. once at hogwarts, they compete in everything, the difference is that Harry is good while Voldemort is not so good...


**DESTRUCTION VERSUS PEACE**

CHAPTER ONE

A new beginning

The night was windy and rain was pouring down onto the people below. Two boys were born that night, one to rejoicing parents who would love him beyond life, in a grand manor. And the other to a dying mother, with no father and a nun in an orphanage. It was a perfectly normal night and no one could tell that these two boys would alter the wizarding world's history forever.

----

'come on Harry' said James beckoning to his four year old son 'you're mother wants to go shopping'

'can i buy new fireworks?' Harry asked as he made his way towards the fireplace.

'we'll see' his Dad said and they both flooed together into the leaky Cauldron where Harry's mother Lily was already waiting.

'what did you want to buy today?' asked James but Lily couldn't hear him as she strode out into Diagon Alley, a street which was filled with magic shops. Gringotts, the wizarding bank was located at the far end of the street. Harry followed his parents into Flourish and Blotts where his mother bought a book on potions. Harry knew that his mother was very fond of potions and she was always buying books related to it. Then they went to Madam Malkin's where Lily bought new dress robes for Harry. Many people on the street stopped to meet James as he was an important ministry figure and head of the auror office. After a few hours they were heading back to the Leaky Cauldron.

'James..' said Lily apprehensively

'yes dear?' asked James who was very tired.

'i wonder if we could visit...' Lily seemed not to be able to go on.

James suddenly had a stern expression on his face. 'no Lily, i told you before'

'but James...' protested Lily 'i haven't seen her for ages and now that Harry's older, i think he should know'

'i will not let my son anywhere near them' said James holding Harry's hand tightly

'near who?' Harry asked innocently 'Daddy what are you talking about?'

'nothing son' said James but Lily had a determined expression on her face.

'fine' she said 'you and Harry go back to the manor and I'll go alone'

'i already said no' said James 'and i'm not going to let you go by yourself, i don't even know why you want to go there. She never treated you like a sister and that blob she's married has a bad temper'

'but she's my only sister' begged Lily

'you have a sister?' Harry asked his mother but neither of his parents were paying attention to him.

'James please, i haven't even seen her son' said Lily. James heaved a huge sigh and then grudgingly agreed.

'where are we going Mommy?' asked Harry as his parents started moving towards the door of the Leaky Cauldron. Lily turned towards Harry and lifted him in her arms.

'Harry we're going to visit your aunt' said Lily 'and your cousin'

'i have an aunt?' Harry asked because the only relatives he had known so far were his grandfather, who had died a year ago, and a very old witch who sometimes came to their house, and who was somehow related to James' mother. Apart from that, everyone were friends of either Lily or James.

'yes but she's a muggle' said James 'and she's not very nice'

The three of them stepped out into the muggle street on the other side of Diagon Alley. Harry had never been this way before and he was amazed at how clean and organized it was as opposed to Diagon Alley.

'i think we should call her first' said Lily and James nodded. Lily looked around and started walking towards east. 'there's a pay phone, not far from here'

'what's a pay phone?' asked Harry but his mother just told him to wait and see.

They went a little far and harry saw a small box on the pavement. His mother put him down and entered the box and then picked up something from the side of the box. Harry didn't understand what was going on but thought that he would ask his parents later. His father was standing near the box, seeing what Lily was doing and looking deeply annoyed. Harry looked around and saw that there was a small boy sitting on the pavement. James did not notice Harry walk up to the boy, he was listening to something Lily was saying.

'Why are you sitting here?' Harry asked and the boy turned around sharply, he was just about Harry's age.

'none of your business, shorty' he said and turned his back to Harry.

'where are your parents?' Harry asked again

'they're dead' he said annoyed 'happy?'

'who do you live with then?' Harry asked and saw that the boy was really beginning to get angry.

'if you don't leave me alone, I'll hit you' said the boy standing up

'i'm not afraid of you' said Harry defiantly

'you should be' said the boy advancing towards Harry 'i can do bad things'

Harry stood his ground 'i think you're lying'

'tom riddle doesn't lie' said the boy raising his fist and aiming it for Harry's jaw but just then James came over, glared at the boy and then started to take harry with him.

'your aunt doesn't want us to visit her' said James to Harry.

'ill get you' the boy hissed in Harry's ear as he passed 'you just wait'

**A.N please review...so that i can write more of this story!**


End file.
